


Little Red

by TheLarryFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Best Friends, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, Friends With Benefits, Louis Has Red Hair, M/M, Masturbation, Punk Louis, Riding, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Top Louis, and tattoos, but theres still lube, for louis' dick tho, i did it anyway, i used the word penis. i felt awkward, my english teacher says not to use the word get, warning for bottom harry. i had a complaint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryFeels/pseuds/TheLarryFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t text me last night Little Red,”<br/>Louis didn’t exactly love that nickname, but it came from Harry, so he tolerated it.<br/>Anyone else who called him that got a slap to the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

Little Red

Louis ran a hand through his messy red hair, sighing dramatically as he finished off his last math equation. He had a slight headache after doing homework for – he looked at the clock; 8:00 – almost two hours and was in desperate need of some water and _stress release_. He stood up and stretched before heading downstairs to the kitchen, ruffling the top of Lottie’s head and kissing the twins’ cheeks as he walked to the fridge. He grabbed his water bottle and, after calling goodnight to everyone, took the steps two at a time back to his bedroom. He took a long gulp of water, flicking his tongue out to catch the drop that fell on his lip piercing and placed the bottle on his bedside table next to his phone. He stripped to his boxers and grabbed his towel off the back of his door, walking out into the hallway to the bathroom.

He started the steady stream of water, letting the room fill with steam, fogging up the mirror and stepped out of his boxers. Checking the water temperature, he stepped in, sighing contently as the hot spray of water relaxed the muscles in his back and neck. He grabbed his bright pink loofa – a gag gift from Harry, he swears – and soaped his body up. As he reached his dick, he found it half hard and he realised the loofa had led his thoughts to Harry. _Harry on his knees, Harry with his mouth on Louis’ cock, Harry’s eyes watering._ Louis hissed, his hand jerking himself to full hardness, using his other arm to brace himself against the cool tiles of the shower. _Harry sucking Louis to the edge of release, Harry pulling off and using his hand to jerk him to the finish, Harry with cum on his face._ Louis groaned, the pull in his abdomen tightened and his fist sped up, twisting each time he reached the head and smearing pre-come back down over his prick. The water had slowly begun turning cool and as the shower ran out of hot water, Louis gasped and came with a quiet groan of Harry’s name. _Harry, Harry, Harry._

***

At school the next morning, Louis was greeted by an armful of Harry.

“Whoa, okay. Good morning to you too, Hazza.”

“You didn’t text me last night Little Red,” Louis didn’t exactly _love_ that nickname, but it came from Harry, so he tolerated it. Anyone else who called him that got a slap to the face.

“Sorry babe, got stuck into my homework and had a shower before heading to bed, didn’t even think.”

“My smarty-pants best friend. You’re such a nerd, why do I let you fuck me?”

“Who’re you calling a nerd? Have you seen these tattoos?” He asked, pointing to his arms. “And, if I recall correctly, _I_ was the one to be fucked last time.”

“Oh _yeah_ , in Miss Jones’ broom cupboard while everyone had assembly. One of our quicker fuckcapades.”

Being friends with benefits had its ups and downs. The broom cupboard was a mix of both. While Louis had the snap of Harry’s hips against his, Harry’s cock nudging his prostate every two or three thrusts and _that_ was _delightful_ , he was also having his bare back rubbed up on an old door, a couple of nails that hadn’t been hammered in properly scraping his back lightly. He hadn’t paid any mind to it at the time, but when he’d slipped into the shower later that night, he realised how bad his back had actually been scraped up when the hot water sprayed onto him. He had to get Harry to massage his back with an antiseptic cream so the scratches wouldn’t get infected (they both loved it).

“Well,” Louis said standing on his toes to reach Harry’s ear. He’d always been taller than him. “How ‘bout you come round to mine after school and you can be fucked, hmm?” he felt Harry shiver against him and smirked, taking the lobe of his ear in his teeth as he leant away.

“Fuck… but Lou, that’s 6 hours away.”

“You’ve lasted almost a week, you can last a couple more hours.” Louis grinned, taking in Harry’s pout and kissing it off his face when nobody was watching. His mum wouldn’t be home until almost 11pm and the girls were at friends’ houses for the weekend. He couldn’t wait.

***

Louis propped himself up on his elbows as he lay on his bed, watching as Harry sucked his dick. Harry loved this, having his mouth feel so full and tasting Louis. Plus, the sounds that came out of Louis’ mouth were enough to get Harry half-hard without even being touched. Harry started at the head, giving teasing little licks and gathering the pre-come on his tongue before taking in half of Louis in one bob of his head. Louis groaned, threading his hand through Harry’s dishevelled hair and, using his other hand, cupped Harry’s jaw, his thumb stoking over where his dick met Harry’s plump lips.

“Fuck babe, doing so well. You like my cock in your mouth don’t you, love?” Harry hummed around his prick, the vibrations going up Louis’ body. “Ah, shit Hazza, don’t wanna come.” Harry pulled off with a soft _pop_ and smiled. Louis returned the smile, pulling him up and kissing his red lips. He slipped his arms around Harry’s slim waist, one hand going to his boxers and slipped in. He traced one finger over Harry’s dry hole and Harry shuddered against his lips, puffing out a hot breath as he pulled away from the kiss. Louis looked up at Harry, his eyes were half lidded and his pupils were dark. Louis smiled softly up at him.

“Did you clean yourself properly before you came here babe?” Harry whined as Louis put a bit more pressure on his hole, and nodded. “You wanna ride my face? Yeah? Get you all wet and loose like a girl?”

“Fuck, yes Lou. Please,” he stood up on the bed, moving a giggling ( _giggling_ ) Louis lightly below him as he shucked off his boxers. He sat down again, straddling Louis’ chest and Louis took his hips in his hands, raising an eyebrow up at Harry. Getting the hint, Harry moved up more, grabbing a hold of the bed frame and slowly lowered himself, with the help of Louis’ hands, and onto Louis’ awaiting tongue.

Harry groaned at the first contact of Louis’ tongue, a kitten lick, circling his clenching hole before being licked broadly. He reached down and, using one of his hands, gripped onto Louis’ hair lightly, the red standing out brilliantly against the white pillow. Louis’ hands slid from where they were rested on Harry’s hips, to the back of his bum, pulling his cheeks apart lightly to have better access to Harry’s pucker. Harry lowered himself down even more, gyrating his hips against Louis’ tongue. Louis moaned, letting Harry go at his own pace, and looked up at him. Harry was a beautiful sight when he was like this, sitting on Louis’ face, fucking himself back onto his tongue and Louis was the only one able to witness it. Louis stiffened his tongue, making it as pointy as a tongue can get, and received an almost high pitch whimper from Harry.

Wanting to get Harry ready, he brought one of his hands from around Harry and lifted it up to Harry’s open mouth. Harry took them in his mouth, sucking on them and getting them as wet as possible before Louis pulled them out again. Louis put his hand back down, keeping his tongue moving on Harry’s hole all the while, and slowly wiggled a finger inside. Harry groaned, and Louis found his hole still a little loose. He pulled his mouth back from Harry’s arse and licked his lips before speaking.

“You fingered yourself, didn’t you love?” Harry whined as Louis added a second finger, scissoring them apart. “Thought you’d get in a little pleasure while getting yourself ready for me huh?”

“Yeah Lou, wanted to be good, wanted to be ready for your fingers and cock.” Harry pushed back onto Louis’ fingers and moaned loudly when Louis added a third finger and his tongue once again. Louis fingered him a little longer, brushing over Harry’s sensitive prostate occasionally, wanting Harry to be completely ready for him. When he was, Louis made him move back, Harry’s knees bracketing Louis’ hips. Harry could feel the press of Louis’ dick against the cleft of his arse, and ground down against it, hissing pleasantly when it caught on his rim. He reached over to Louis’ bedside drawer and pulled out the sticky tube of lube, popping the cap and coating Louis’ prick with a liberal amount.

He lined his already clenching hole with the head of Louis’ penis and slowly slid himself down, taking in Louis bit by bit. Once he’d bottomed out, Harry took a second to get used to the feeling of being full and leaned down to capture Louis’ mouth in his, licking into his mouth as he started to move his hips up and down. He pulled out of the kiss, moving back up and steadied himself with both hands on Louis’ toned chest as he started moving with vigour. Louis traced his hands over Harry’s panting chest and settled them on his hips, using them as leverage to lift himself up to thrust up into Harry. They developed a rhythm, Louis fucking up into Harry as he fucked himself down onto Louis’ dick.

With every couple of downstrokes, Louis’ dick brushed over Harry’s prostate, making him while and reach for his own dick, neglected as he was fucked. Louis slapped his hand away, “You’re gonna cum untouched, okay baby?” Harry moaned and quickened his pace.

Harry came first, whining Louis’ name as he shot his release onto Louis’ tanned stomach, the white standing out on the gorgeous caramel skin. As Harry slowed down, Louis took matters into his own hands and gripped Harry tighter, fucking up into him once, twice, three more time before Harry’s clenching hole sent him over the edge.

After cleaning up, they lay under Louis’ sheets side by side, the quilt kicked back as they slowed their breathing, Louis had an idea.

“Hey Haz,” he said quietly.

“Yeah Lou?” Harry looked up from where his eyes were trained; their hands linked together between them.

“Can we name your dick Hood?”

Harry laughed in surprise, Louis never failed to amaze him with what came out of his mouth. “What? Why on earth do you want to do that?”

Louis looked at him with a cheeky smile and a glint in his eye, “So when _I_ ride _you_ , I can be _Little Red riding Hood_.”

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if I ruined the classic childrens story for you.  
> or made it better, in that case you're welcome.


End file.
